Naruto The Shodai Kokage
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Naruto was banished; he went on helping people then he found by two ninja clans the Hayabusa Ninja Clan and the Mugen Tenshin Clan. They along with the Lords help him build a village, which he calls Shuku after Jiraiya's first book. It also a hidden village by the lords, the village gained the meaning Village Hidden in Plain Sight. Rated M just in case, I redo some chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Konoha_

Tsunade Senju is having a bad morning as the missions these days are either D-ranks or C-Ranks. The state of Konoha got so depressing ever since the civilians council has banished Naruto. After hearing what Konoha did to their ''hero'', the other villages had torn up their alliances to Konoha as Konoha only had them as allies because of Naruto. Then after they did that the Fire Lord came and told them who they just banish and that the Kyuubi had been in the village since its creation. The Fire Lord then cut their paid and took the Uzumaki and Namikaze fortune, much to the civilians' council dismay.

Then word come to her by a friend that's a new hidden village was born and its name Shuku ''Village Hidden in Plain Sight", which truly is an easy place to miss. The outside doesn't look fancy, but the Fire Lord had said that the village is a place to live. Tsunade then learned that the other villages are allies to Shuku, which made the civilians council try to demand Tsunade to seek the Kage of the village. Only for Tsunade to kick the Civilians' council out of her office, but not before remaining them that the Fire Lord took back their power over any Shinobi related matters back to the Shinobi side and the Hokage herself. The Fire Lord also found out about Danzo and his involvement in the Uchiha incident and had him executed.

Tsunade learned from her friend that Shuku was named after Jiraiya's first book, but who had read that book expect those closest to Jiraiya. Shuku is also the Hidden Village that has the most Clans and is still growing; well that's what her friend had heard. Tsunade knew after hearing those things and more, she had to admit that the Civilians' council has a point that's Konoha needs Shuku as an ally more so than ever because of both the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Tsunade waited until her friend left her office then she called Team Seven and Team Eight. Team 7 now consist Sai a boy who was in root, but after Danzo's death, Sai and others got help to get their emotions back. Sai, when he was ready took Naruto's place.

Sakura Haruno was once her pupil, but after what she did to Naruto, she sent Sakura flying through her window. Sakura later felt ashamed for what she has done and Tsunade decides to give her another chance. Sasuke Uchiha who had betrayed the village; but he later came back after finding out the truth somehow. When Sasuke found out what they did to Naruto, he felt disgusted at them well expect some like Kakashi and the others of the rookie's senseis plus others. Hikari Uzumaki is a boy who could be Naruto Uzumaki's twin brother when Hikari first appeared with Sasuke one day; Tsunade thought it was Naruto himself. Sasuke was the one who told her that Hikari is a clone of Naruto, but his DNA was altered a little that Hikari is like a twin brother to Naruto.

Tsunade could see that Sasuke's quite protective of Hikari and she's has a feeling that it's involved Naruto. Now Team 8 consists; Kurenai Yuhi who likes Sasuke and others are disgusted at Konoha for what they did to Naruto. Shino Aburame, an Uzumaki named Nina, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru. Kiba and Akamaru are like Sakura ashamed of what's they had done to Naruto. Now that both teams, as well as Yamato who's another sensei for Team 7, are in the office, Tsunade looks at them.

"Alright you all to go to Shuku and have a meeting with their Kage'' Tsunade said

"Understood'' They all said then left the office

While walking Sasuke wonder how they will react when they find out that Naruto is the Kokage of Shuku plus how many wives he got. They will also meet Jiraiya there as he lives there now to be close to Naruto. Not to mention the people who are meant to be dead.

 **AN: for those who read Reading Good Enough and Reading My Immortal Dads, they will be on Archive of Our Own**


	2. Chapter 2

_Shuku_

It was a wonderful day for the people of Shuku; the villagers were laughing and kids were playing with each other, everything was alright. The village Shuku was founded by their Kokage Naruto Namikaze. Their Kokage treat people equally and never unfairly, but when they get the Kokage mad they better watch out because he will lay down the law. The Hayabusa Ninja Clan and the Mugen Tenshin Clan, as well as the Lords of the Lands who all share a bit of the land that Shuku was built upon, are all friends with the Kokage. The other hidden villages allowed others like the Kokage who were cursed to carry demons in their stomachs, but only Rōshi, Han, Utakata, Yugito Nii and Fū who later become one of the Kokage's wives moved into the village.

The Clans in the village are some that are in other villages, but some were clans were made just by marrying the Kokage. So some of the clan heads are the wives of their Kokage, but that doesn't mean the favor is in their hands as Naruto doesn't play favorites. Of course, some of the villagers, clans' heads and clan members are from alternate universes or clones, but that doesn't mean they don't have the right to live. In fact, before Shuku was barely a village Naruto was kidnaped by Victor Donovan, causing the Hayabusa Ninja Clan and the Mugen Tenshin Clan leaders to send out teams to get Naruto back. Its turns out Naruto didn't need any help and return to Shuku to continue building it with the clones, he escapes with.

Naruto learned that his clones weren't made by Victor and his men, well not alone he had help as he found that his clones DNA were altered to tell who to who. The reason Naruto could come up with was that by altering his clones DNA was so they can tell them apart, but it's also made it easier for Naruto to think of them as his brothers and not as his clones. Naruto had the Rinha clan and the med-nins to run tests on his clones/brothers to see how they had altered their DNA. While they were doing that, Naruto was busy helping the other clans get started and welcoming more clones/brothers of his into Shuku. The Rinha clan and the med-nins had found the answered to Naruto's request and so they will be able to alter others DNA as well, but Naruto has to classified it as an S rank secret that'll be kept under lock and key.

Now for some of the clans first the Namikaze Clan and the clan head is Sakuya Namikaze who is from an alternate universe. When Naruto first met Sakuya who in fact is the counterpart of Sakura Haruno, it was hard to see anything that would make them different from each other. It was even harder for Naruto as his "teammate" Sakura Haruno tried to kill him by slicing his throat and he would've died if it wasn't for Kakashi and Tsunade who just wouldn't let him die. Naruto can still talk, but the scar will always stay. But soon Naruto learned that Sakuya was shy, which reminded him of Hinata.

Sakuya's name was the same as her counterpart, but Sakuya wanted to become her own person and not just a counterpart of someone. So Naruto had the idea of having the Rinha clan as well med-nins who worked with them use the method of altering Sakuya's DNA, but they hit a problem they needed the original's blood. Naruto went to the Daimyos of all the lands and told them about Sakuya, his clones/brothers, the project and then he asks his request. The Daimyos were at first shocked that Naruto had thought of making use of what's has been done to him, but they gave him what he had requested the blood of everyone in their villages and towns just to be safe. While Sakuya's was having her DNA altered, she was asleep for it that Naruto made sure of.

When Sakuya woke up hours after it was finished, Naruto was visiting her every day and that's when Sakuya had told him that she wanted to changes her name from Sakura to Sakuya. Naruto let her changes her name as he had told her that she's her own person now and it was her right. Sakuya was grateful for Naruto and for Shuku and wanted to stay in Shuku. Sakuya had quickly befriended Fū and together those two kept Naruto on his toes along with his brothers of course. Naruto loves Sakuya so much and she knows it as he thinks she plays on that.

Next, the Uzumaki Clan and its Clan Head is Karin Uzumaki, one of Naruto's wives. Karin was in trouble with the Black Spider Ninja Clan and was recuse by Naruto. Naruto then took Karin to Shuku then get healed by Rinha Clan. Karin came to love Shuku and to love Naruto even if he was already married to Sakuya and Fu. Karin became the head of the new Uzumaki Clan. Naruto later had gotten words about clones like his brothers, but of Uzumakis.

When Naruto and his team found the Uzumakis clones, they also found others as well. They took them all to Shuku, where Naruto took the Uzumaki clones to Karin who's welcome them into the clan with open arms. Now all Naruto had to deal with the others clones. Karin knew that Naruto will have his hands full with the other clones, so she told him that she'll take care of the Uzumakis clones. Naruto was grateful for that and left Karin with the Uzumaki clones.

The Hayabusa Ninja Clan Head is Riku who's a clone of Ryu that's a Shuku team found in a known lab of Victor Donovan along with others. When Riku was brought to Shuku along with the others, Naruto had to set up a meeting with the Joe Hayabusa and Shiden to talk about these clones. Naruto told both Joe and Shiden all about these clones but also told them that the Rinha clan can alter Riku and the others DNA to make it so where they're not just clones, but brothers. Joe and Shiden seem to think over it and in the end, both Joe and Shiden agreed to let the clone of Ryu and those of Shiden's children plus Ayane stay in Shuku. Naruto felt the both of them needed more on the subject of altering the clones DNA and why they can call them brothers, so he explain that by altering their DNA anyone like a doctor check their DNA for any reason would see a different in their DNA enough different to think they and Ryu are brothers instead of a clone and it original.

Joe and Shiden seem to be pleased to hear that, but both still determined to gain more ties to Naruto and Shuku. Naruto saw that's no matter what he says the other two won't see reason, so he agreed to meet the girls they're thinking of. If Naruto like them, he would give them a chance, but he won't make promises. Days later, Joe sent Momiji to Shuku and asks Naruto to marry one of Ryu's female clones "sisters''. Naruto was already getting closer to one of Ryu's "sisters", so when Momiji arrived Naruto couldn't help to love her too.

The Mugen Tenshin Clan, Ein a clone "brother" of Hayate is the clan head and a very good one at that. The Mugen Tenshin Clan of Shuku consist the "brothers" and "sisters" of Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane. The clan also has Kasumi and Ayane in it as well, after Joe sent Momiji to Shuku and asks what he did; Shiden sent both Kasumi and Ayane as well as asking the something as Joe. Naruto was already closed to one of Hayate's "sisters" like he was with Ryu's "sister", but he as in love with both sisters Kasumi and Ayane. In the end, he married all three and all three had decided to stay in the Shuku's Mugen Tenshin Clan like Momiji and Ryu's "sister" had decided to stay in their clan.

Pikachu Uchiha is the Head of the Uchiha Clan; Pikachu Uchiha is from an alternate universe, just like his siblings and the son of Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara. Pikachu is also one of Naruto's closest friend and a very good medic too. Pikachu is also his brother/cousin in law as Naruto married to one of his sisters and cousins from alternate universes. People in Shuku ask Pikachu about his name and he would always answer with "My parents were drunk, when naming me". Naruto would always shake his head, every time someone asks that one question.

Kai Hatake is the Head of the Hatake Clan and a good friend to Pikachu and Naruto along with three others. Kai and his siblings are the children of Kakashi Hatake from alternate universes, but they all have different mothers. Kai is also Naruto's brother-in-law as he married to one of his sisters. Kai and his twin sister are the children of Kakashi Hatake and Kagura. Kai is also the one keep to Pikachu in check; it's always amusing to see them together.

Sosuke Sarutobi is the secret grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi; his parents are the oldest son of Hiruzen and an Uzumaki. He's also the head of the Sarutobi Clan; he along with Kaisuma Senju the head of the Senju Clan and his cousin Raisuma Senju would gladly die for Naruto, which isn't something Naruto, wants. Naruto always wants everyone to come together and just have fun. On those days he had met each of his wives.

One of those days, Naruto saw Hinata who looked like she has tried to find him. Hinata had told Naruto that she went to the Fire Lord before she ran away from Konoha and the reason was because she loves him. Soon after Naruto found himself yet another wife; Hinata wanted to create her own version of the Hyuga Clan after Naruto told her that she could do whatever she wishes in Shuku expect the caged bird sealed. Naruto later met his other wives even the ones who don't live with him in Shuku, because they have duties like he does. One day Naruto was creating his own Justus and combining them with older ones.

When he tried to one he joined with one of the Second Hokage's creations, the result was a huge blast. When Shuku's ANBU came to check on Naruto and when they got there, they saw Naruto staring at the scene. It turns out, his justu brought back several people back to life. Naruto orders his ANBU to take them to the Hospital and tell him when they are awake. Naruto then went to tell his wives to relax and to calm down, later his ANBU told him that his parents are awake.

When Naruto told his parents his life story, both Minato and Kushina swear that they will not set foot in Konoha unless Naruto does. When Mineto and Kushina were able to leave the hospital; they wasted no time, but the others were still in their comas. Minato and Kushina were amazing at how much far their son had come, but was stock when they found clones of their sons and remembered about Victor Donovan. They were allowed to rename the clones as they can't all be named Naruto. When the others coma patients were awake, Naruto went to see them and tell them what had happened from the beginning to the present.

They all had a choice either Shuku or back to Konoha, they decided to stay and live in Shuku. A couple of days later Sasuke Uchiha had found Shuku by accident, but it's was a reunion for Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke had asked what happen to him and Naruto just told him the truth, he even let him meet his parents who were among those who were brought back to the village. Sasuke was asked to stay by his mother, but Naruto asked Sasuke to let one of his clones Hikari have a chance to see Konoha. Sasuke accepted Naruto's requests, but Kushina told Sasuke if Hikari is hurt or killed he will pay.

"Kokage-Sama, there's a letter for you from Sasuke Uchiha'' one of his ANBU said giving Naruto the letter

"Thank you, Fox, you may go'' Naruto said then opened the letter

 _Dobe,_

 _Tsunade sent us and Team 8 to make an alliance with you, so I'm going to lead them all over the lands. So they can see all the daimyos that had your children and see how you've moved on from them then we will have to go to Shuku if I can still find it. Beware Sakura Haruno is with us, but she and Kiba are ashamed at what they were done. At least what Kiba did, which was let his stupid dog "no offense for your Inuzuka Clan" peed on you. Try to forgive and don't think I'm going soft, I'm not._

 _Hikari is doing just fine, he wants to be Hokage and Kakashi made me tell him who Hikari really is. So he spoiling him, but I'm just not letting him read those books or I will get killed._

 _Uchiha_

 _Ps. Will tell you how Konoha doing when we're in Shuku_

"Hmm I think Sasuke's going soft on us'' Naruto said to his wives as they walked in

"NO I'M NOT'' a voice yelled so loud that it can be heard in Shuku

"What was that?'' one of his wives Velvet Queen the head of the Arrow Clan, which is a clan skilled in Archery and they even put charka in the Arrows so they hit the target without missed. She and her family were pulled into this world along with others, because of what he did.

"That was Sasuke and by his voice, he wasn't here, so we know now he can yell just like you Naruto'' his wife Sakuya Namikaze said smirking

"Where did my sweet, but shy Sakuya go?'' Naruto asked

His wives and ANBU who were near started laughing at their husband/Kokage. Minato was coming to see his son when he saw the ANBU laughing which causes him to ask and when he was told he couldn't help but to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

_Land of Snow_

Both teams are in the Land of Snow because Hikari wanted to see Koyuki Kazahana again, but that is what Sasuke told them. The others were expected Sakura were wondering why they were in the Land of Snow.

"Sasuke why are we here, I thought we were going to Shuku?" Kurenai asked

"Don't speak to Sasuke-Kun like that" Sakura Haruno thought

"Yes Kurenai-Sensei, we're-''

"Sasuke, Naruto didn't tell me you were visiting," Koyuki Kazahana said walking toward them while pushing a baby stroller that holds two-year-old twins boys and newborn twins girls.

"Hello Koyuki; how's life of a mother treating you?" Sasuke asked

"Oh Sasuke I have a question, why did you yell so loud that everyone in the world could hear you?" Koyuki asked, making Sasuke blush

"I know Koyuki, I think Naruto believes Sasuke going soft and then I think Sasuke somehow heard it or felt it, which made him yell'' Hikari said happily

"Oh Hikari, so naïve and so cute too'' Koyuki said

"They are cute Koyuki, but may I ask are they Naruto's?'' Kurenai asked before Koyuki could answer

"HOW IS NARUTO THE FATHER? HE'S A MORON" Sakura yelled

"He is the father Haruno and I was right you're not ashamed of what you did to Naruto. Your parents must have told you something that would make you acts like you're sorry.'' Sasuke said with a cold voice, causing Sakura to flinch

"Yes, Miss. Yuhi, they are Naruto's the boy who you bunch of morons banished for no good reason. Oh and Haruno, I'm not the only one'' Koyuki said kindly with a kind face, but everyone in the group can tell she's really mad

"Oh Sasuke, it was good to see you and you too Hikari. Before you ask Hatake, I can't tell you where Shuku is located, because I'm already late'' Koyuki said then was on her way, but not before winking at Sasuke

Sasuke smirk then snaps his fingers, before turning to face everyone and told them he thinks he remembers where it is. But he's not taking them to Shuku, but to the Land of Birds.

"Sasuke, I think Kurenai is pregnant so I'm going write to Naruto about Kurenai'' Hikari told Sasuke

"Alright, but be careful'' Sasuke said, which Hikari just smiled

 _Shuku_

Naruto was having a very good day; the academy is producing good shinobis and kunoichis. He got all the paperwork done and he was about to leave until a fox summon appeared with a letter in his mouth. Naruto read the letter then put it down on his desk.

"Tiger, Fox I need you to find Kurenai Yuhi then bring her and only her here to Shuku as I want Sasuke to have his fun, but give his letter to Kakashi'' Naruto said as he finishes writing the letter.

"Kokage-Sama, aren't you worried about the Leaf knowing about your children?'' Fox asked

"Fox, my children are very well protected as you should know'' Naruto told them while staring at Fox

"Yes'' both Tiger and Fox disappear and Naruto simply walked out of the office and went to the Rinha Clan.

Once there, he already saw Kurenai there with Tiger along with the Rinha Clan. Kurenai looked like she was ready to fight and Tiger was trying to calm her down.

"Relax Kurenai-Sensei, your among friends here'' Naruto said, causing Kurenai to turned around

'' Naruto if you're there then that means I'm de-'' Kurenai was cut off

"Shuku, Kurenai-Sensei not dead'' Hinata's voice said behind Naruto

"Hinata, but why am I the only one? And Sakura-'' Kurenai was cut off

"Tiger why don't we let the girls be alone while you and I take a walk'' Naruto suggested

"Yes Kokage-Sama'' Tiger said as they began walking away

"Tiger tell me what happen so far'' Naruto ordered

"Well when Fox and I managed to catch up to them, they were already in the Land of Birds and meeting with Daimyo Toki along with your and hers two-year-old twins and newborn twins. Then Haruno announces she had enough and tried to punch Toki, but then she active your trap and she fell in the pit that you kept wild boars in it. Kurenai and Kakashi were about to help until we grab their arms, I took Kurenai and Fox wanted to stay behind to watch Haruno. Kokage-Sama I know you want to forgive her, but we met her well seen her it doesn't look like she's sorry at all.'' Tiger said

"I see, Tiger I want you to go back and meet up with Fox to help watch her. I don't want Haruno to-'' Naruto was cut off

"Kokage-Sama, it Lady Sakura she had returned with three people'' Boar said

"Thank you Boar, take them to my office. Tiger go watch Haruno'' Naruto said as he went back to his office.

When Naruto got back to his office and when he opened the door, he saw Mr. and Mrs. Haruno the parents of Sakura Haruno. Naruto remembers that once Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno found out what their daughter did, they screamed at her.

"Naruto it's good to see you, you're looking good'' Kizashi Haruno said

"Naruto that girl, why-'' Mebuki was cut off

"She's from alternate universe and is my wife as well as mother to our children'' Naruto said

"But so young-"

"Mebuki, we're nineteen through twenty years old and we're ninjas. Also, I run a village, but I also know to give the one thing I never got love. Where's the third person that was with you?'' Naruto said/asked

"Asuma, he asked Sakura to take him to Kurenai and-'' Mebuki was cut off yet again

''WHAT'' Asuma's yelling voice was heard?

"Hmm I guess Kurenai was indeed pregnant and told Asuma, he'd going to be a father. Asuma I know your pain'' Naruto said calmly which Kizashi agree with Naruto

Mebuki shook her head at her husband and Naruto, they were just men. Mebuki felt sorry for all Naruto's wives, which was the one thing Sakura Namikaze had told them about.

"Kokage-Sama, we have a problem Fox and I was watching Haruno and tried to stop her when tried to hit both Mei Terumi and Queen Sari of Rōran for "lying about your children". Haruno yet again fell into your traps, but then she got herself captured. Fox and I managed to teleport the Leaf-nins here'' Tiger said the notices Haruno's parents who were now panicking

"Enough Tiger tell the teams to come to my off and bring my parents. Boar, please go to Ayane and tell her to send these letters to Hayate and Ryu. Kizashi and Mebuki go to Sakura my wife Kitty will show you where to go'' Naruto order and watched them leave, but he did notice the glare Cat threw at him for calling her Kitty

"Well time for a reunion" Naruto said sitting down in his chair

"Going to be alright there, Gaki?" Jiraiya asked by the window

Naruto rolled his eyes and rub the scar on his throat


	4. Chapter 4

_Shuku_

Naruto was waiting in his office with his parents as well as an adult Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha for the Leaf-nins. When he tried that justu the one that brought his parents and others back, Rin Nohara and Obito was among them. But it was Obito that worries Naruto, Hayate and Ryu are that they knew for a fact that Tobi was Obito. But Naruto's justu did a lot more than just bring a lot of people back from the dead, it also restores them and makes it like the things in their past never happen. Obito had gotten his old unscarred body back, only older like it should have been if he hadn't gotten crushed.

Rin Nohara is alive and older than the age she had died at. Naruto, Hayate, and Ryu decided that the justu was too dangerous and if it was in the wrong hands the world would be doomed. So they had ripped it into halves and asked Ryu to hide them so that no one would ever find them. Now their only worry was if Obito was here with them then who's in Obito old body. That's had become one of many worries, Naruto has to deal with as the Kokage.

"Kokage-Sama, here are the Leaf-nins'' Tiger told Naruto before being pushed aside

"Naruto, you are not going after Haruno'' Naruto's wife Sakuya Namikaze told her husband

"Kuya, all I'm doing is having a-'' Naruto was cut off

"Naruto you're the Kokage?'' Kiba, Kakashi, Asuma all asked then fainted as for Shino he already suspected it as the village was the kind of place Naruto would have led Konoha into. Sasuke looked at them with a smirk then look over to Kurenai who seem to be well-informed

"I was told by Hinata'' Kurenai said

"Kokage-Sama, Sakura Haruno had been found and she with the medics though they seem reluctant to heal her. And I'm not sure that a bad idea'' Fox said then whisper

"What was that Fox? I didn't quit hear that'' Naruto asked/said

"N-nothing Kokage-Sama I'm sorry'' Fox said

"It fine, but fox please tell them that Shuku is a place for kindness and peace. So please let's just leave the hatred and the fighting outside of the village. Tiger, you and others please take the Leaf-nins to the inn. Thank you'' Naruto order/asked

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno please walk with me'' Fox whisper to them, so Naruto won't hear him.

After they all left, only Sasuke and Hikari stayed behind with Naruto who just sat in his chair rubbing his forehead. Sasuke and Hikari sat in the two chairs in from of Naruto's desk.

"So tell me, what happen in Kirigakure and in Rōran as well as what causes Haruno to be taken'' Naruto said

"Well Dobe, when we were in Kirigakure Sakura saw Mei with her two-year-old twins and newborn twins. Sakura decides to try to pick a fight with Mei by trying to take one of your children when she yet again active one of your traps.'' Sasuke said

"Yeah the one, where you and Mei put Ninja wire to prevent the unlucky person from falling in the lava'' Hikari said happily

"Hikari don't be that happy about people falling into traps'' Naruto scold his "brother"/clone

"Sorry Naruto, hey where mother and father?'' Hikari asked

"They went with the others'' Naruto answered him

"When we were in Rōran, we met Queen Sari and your two children. Sakura still didn't believe you can be a father, so she decided to beat the queen until "she tells the truth". But before she could do anything, she active another trap the one you set to freeze the person and have them relive their most embarrassing moments in their life. Then after we managed to get her out without it getting us, which wasn't easy Naruto. Sakura got scolded by Kakashi and me as well as a slap from your lovely Queen herself, Sakura just stormed out and into the woods where she was captured by a man who says he was working for a Victor Donovan.'' Sasuke said

"Victor, Dove I want you and your team to be there when Haruno wake up. Sasuke please see your brother Itachi, he been living here now with his wife. Hayate, Ryu please come in. Hikari go with Sasuke or go back to the Namikaze compound'' Naruto said/asked

"But-'' Hikari started

"Now Hikari Namikaze'' Naruto sternly said then Hikari then left right behind Sasuke.

Hayate and Ryu sat in the chairs that are now empty and just looking at Naruto

"You do know Mr. Haruno was just outside yours office listening in right?'' Ryu asked Naruto

"Yes, but we have bigger problems Victor Donovan is back'' Naruto said, causing Hayate and Ryu to be even more serious

 _With Kurenai_

Kurenai was led by Hinata to the Kurama Clan and Kurenai saw Yakumo Kurama, who is one of Naruto's wives.

"Kurenai-Sensei, it night to see you'' Yakumo said

"I'm fine Yakumo, are you a kunoichi?'' Kurenai asked Yakumo

"Yes, Naruto's parents help me and I got it under control'' Yakumo said

"I see do you all have children?'' Kurenai asked

"Yes'' Hinata simply said

Kurenai was shocked that her former student and the girl who she wanted to help are now mothers.

"Hello my darling girl'' two voices said, causing her to turn around to see her father and mother

 _With Asuma_

"Asuma, wake up dear it's time to wake up'' a voice said to Asuma

"Wake up Asuma'' another voice said waking Asuma up

When Asuma woke up, he saw his mother, father and Hayate Gekkō staring at him. He sat up and stands on his feet. Before he could say anything, his mother told him to ask Naruto. Asuma was lead out of the inn and back to the Sarutobi Clan, where he was introduced to Sosuke Sarutobi the head of Shuku's Sarutobi clan and Asuma's nephew by his oldest brother Azuma and Kat Uzumaki. The clan members were children of other clan members from alternate universes. Asuma was then showed all around Shuku by his parents along with Hayate Gekkō and was amazed by how Naruto got a village so peaceful and kind.

Villagers were helping each other; others were saying king and heroic things about Naruto. Making Asuma thinks if the council never banished Naruto, Konoha would've been like this with Naruto in charge.

"No, Konoha wouldn't have been like this, because Naruto didn't do this alone'' Hayate G said as if he could read Asuma's mind

"What do you mean?'' Asuma asked

"Shuku was made this peaceful because Naruto got everyone together and got them to work together with him'' Hiruzen answered for Hayate G

"It why Konoha wouldn't be like this for one reason and that reason is the villagers wouldn't work together'' Biwako told her son

Asuma wonders if Konoha would ever be this peaceful as he walks the streets as he stopped when he saw Ino Yamanaka. He was about to walk to her when his mother told him that she's Inoko Yamanaka a wife to Naruto and mother to their children.

 _With Kakashi_

Kakashi was already awake and had walked through the street of Shuku to see Kiba with Wolfe Inuzuka his dead father alive in Shuku's Inuzuka clan. He had seen the village at its best. He then saw that Shuku got a most of the clans in Konoha and maybe other villages as well. Kakashi then saw Obito and Rin in the Uchiha Clan, so he heads to the Uchiha compound.

"Kakashi you're awake good, now you can meet our sons, but our daughters are not here at the moment. The head of the Uchiha Clan is Pikachu who looks like me but with Rin's face and eye shape. Then there-'' Obito was cut off by Kakashi

"You've got children and you got both eyes, h-how?'' Kakashi said/asked

"Yeah, Rin and I have children as do you have you met them yet? Your father is alive along with a woman who I think is your mother. Oh, Minato and Kushina have children as well. Oh Kakashi I'm sor-'' Obito was cut off by Kakashi fainting

Rin was near her other sons and just shook her head at her boys Obito and Kakashi. No matter how times Naruto, Minato-sensei, Kushina and herself tries to tell Obito he was just a pawn in a sick plan. Obito keeps blaming himself

 _With Shino_

Shino was walking through the streets and saw Sai drawing in his notepad then another boy who thinks is another root from Konoha goes up to Sai along with a family who looks like Sai. Shino then saw Sasuke with Itachi talking near a shop, but no Hikari. Shino decides to move on to another part of the village until he saw the Aburame Clan in the village. Shino walked toward the compound and saw a boy like him. It turns out the lookalike is his long-lost twin brother and that when their mother came out and she was beautiful.

His brother decided to show him around until Shino bumped into someone and it was a girl.

"Hello I'm Ladybug, weird name I know and I'm sorry'' Ladybug said

"No I'm sorry, I'm Shino'' Shino said as he could feel his heart skip a beat and from the corner of his eye, he could see Kiba running into a girl and could tell he wasn't alone in this love business.

 _With Hikari_

Hikari was walking down the street until he got to the garden where Naruto grew all kind of flowers included hybrids. Hikari sat down and wondering if he could be a good and kind leader like Naruto. Also if he could make Konoha a peaceful place like Shuku, even Gaara is taking Naruto's example and making Suna like Shuku peaceful.

"Hikari, there you are'' the voice of Kasumi the wife of his "brother" said as she walked toward Hikari and sat down next to him

"What wrong?'' Kasumi asked

"Can I really do it? Make Konoha into a village like Shuku? I'm not Naruto who make a whole village from scratch'' Hikari asked/said

"You're right you're not Naruto, you are you and you've been here since Naruto helped all of you escape from Victor. You are kind and caring like me, but also a strong leader a village needs. And you know these things because you've watched Naruto and I see you as a kind, caring and strong Hokage that will help Konoha. We all believe in you Hikari, even Naruto and you know what'' Kasumi said

"What?'' Hikari asked

"Naruto scared, he scared that his naïve little brother will no longer need him'' Kasumi said smiling at Hikari who smiled back until ANBU came running toward an area

"What going on?'' Hikari asked

"Haruno'' Kasumi guess

 _With Sakura_

When Sakura woke up, she was sore all over like she was slapped and her eyes went wide. She looked at her parents and someone who looked like her

"Mom, Dad and who the hell are you?'' Sakura said/asked

"Sakura Haruno, how dare you do all those things to the mothers of Naruto's children. We warned you that if we hear anything like what you did to Naruto, we would disown you and now we really are. And this person Sakura is Kuya Namikaze the wife of-'' Mebuki yelled the calmed said before being cut off

"Actually I'm Sakuya Namikaze née Haruno and I'm your counterpart from an alternate universe. I'm normally kind and caring, but if you try to kill Naruto, my husband, again you will wish you never met me girly'' Sakura Namikaze said

Sakura Haruno kicked Kura in the gut sending her out of the hospital and into the street.

"Who the hell to you think you are?'' Sakura Haruno yelled, before getting punch backyard which sends her crashing into a building

"I'm Sakuya Namikaze the head of the Namikaze Clan; one of the wives to the Kokage Naruto Namikaze,'' Kuya said to Sakura Haruno as she punch her one after other, sending Haruno into the air

"I'm also the daughter-in-law of Minato and Kushina Namikaze, sister-in-law of Naruto's siblings and mother to Naruto's children,'' Kuya yelled as she lift her leg and back down giving Haruno a chakra enhanced kick, which sends Haruno back down to the ground

When Haruno tried to get back up from the ground, she found wolves and dogs growling above her. ANBU and Naruto arrived to see Haruno on the ground and his wife on a roof.

"ANBU arrest Sakura Haruno and watch her, get Jiraiya to put a seal on her. Tiger, Fox go and fix the damaged. Kuya, Mebuki and Kizashi my office now please'' Naruto order his ANBU then said his wife and the Haruno couple

Naruto just knew the meeting of one of his wives and Sakura Haruno was a bad idea. But did Kuya have to be the one?

 **Kuya is Sakura Namikaze's nickname**


	5. Chapter 5

_Shuku_

Naruto was in his office with his wife, Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno talking about what had happened with Sakura Haruno and Kuya. They were almost finished when Tiger walked in the office.

"Kokage-Sama, a man name Yamato who was with the Leaf-nins. But for some reason, he wasn't brought here with the others. He actually tried to find Shuku on his own. He actually walked right past the village, because and from his own words "from the outside it looked like a haunted village" then he fell unconscious. We took him to the hospital, while I came here'' Tiger told Naruto then Fox came in the office

"Kokage, Jiraiya places a seal to unable her to use her chakra and the seal can't be unsealed by anyone other than Jiraiya, your parents and yourself. On the bright side, we had managed to fix all the damages not long after you all left. All the clans helped out and that's why we fix it so fast'' Fox said

"Good Fox, but I have another mission for you and Tiger; I want you two to take Sakura Haruno back to Konoha with this letter to Tsunade the Godaime Hokage. Mr. and Mr. Haruno you can go as well if you want, Fox you can also bring whoever you want too.'' Naruto said as he hand Fox the letter

"Yes Kokage-Sama'' Fox and Tiger said together then walked out of the door with the Haruno parents, but after Mebuki asked Kuya something

Naruto and Kuya watch them leave then when they were fully out of his office, Naruto turn to Kuya.

"Kuya, what did she asks you?'' Naruto asked his wife

"She wanted to adopt me, I-I told her that if she want to she could, after all, she's the counterpart of my late mother,'' Kuya told her husband

"Hmm well that would be-Hikari'' Naruto was saying before he saw Hikari

"Naruto, can we talk?'' Hikari asked

"I will be going now'' Kuya said as she slips by Hikari

"Yes we can Hikari, have a seat'' Naruto said as Hikari sat down in one of the chairs

"Naruto, can I really be Hokage of Konoha? Every day in Konoha, I see people living their lives, but when I see a poor family asking for help not one of them would help them like the people here would. How-'' Hikari was cut off

"And you doubt you can to be like me?'' Naruto asked

"Yes with the fact that you created this village by-''

"Hikari you have to believe in yourself, that's what I did and because I did Shuku was possible. Also, you may think I created Shuku by myself, but you would be wrong. I had friends to help me make Shuku possible as well. Shuku remains peaceful and joyful, but not entirely free of anger is because I work with the Clans and the rest of the village. I also think of the village as equals and that something Konoha never did, no matter what the previous Hokages did.'' Naruto said

"So you are telling me to just be myself, believes in myself, make friends and treat each other as equals?'' Hikari asked

"Yes and tries to believe in others and always keep your anger in check, even if you do just want to punch them'' Naruto told Hikari then Sasuke walked in

"Hikari I need to talk to Naruto, so why don't you go and visits your sisters in laws?'' Sasuke said/asked as he sat down in the other chair

"Ok see you Naruto, Sasuke. Oh Hayate, Ryu nice to see you two'' Hikari said leaving the office

Hayate sat in the chair next to Sasuke, while Ryu leans on the wall with his arms folded. Sasuke then began to tell them about Konoha

 _Konoha_

Tsunade is having a shitty day as the civilians' council still trying to get back their power and the shinobi side is fighting back. She wishes that Naruto was still here he would've may her day a little better, but no the civilian council thought it would be better for the village if the "demon" wasn't around, yeah that work out well for them.

 _Flashback_

 _"It was just a day after thirteen-year-old Naruto Uzumaki was banish, the village was celebrating expect for the clans heads, Kakashi, Teuchi, Ayame, Jiraiya, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tsunade, Kizashi Haruno, Mebuki Haruno who was his mother's teammate with Mikoto Uchiha and more who had loved Naruto as family, friend or a love interest. Tsunade and the clans' heads had screamed at the civilians' council until the Fire Lord had kicked the door down._

 _"What did you do?'' the Fire Lord asked the civilians' council, who he knew was the causes of all his problems_

 _"My Lord, if I may the civilians and only the civilians' council had banished the one of the most loyal nin-'' Shikaku Nara was cut off_

 _"AND CAUSES MY ELDEST DAUGHTER TO RUN AWAY'' Hiashi yelled_

 _"As I was saying Naruto Uzumaki was banished, which was a bad move as he was the last Namikaze. Which also means what, civilian council?'' Shikaku said/asked_

 _"N-no it can't be''_

 _"THAT DEMON WAS NOT THE FOURTH'S SON''_

 _"Enough, Tsunade hold a public meeting I have words to say with the villagers of Konohagakure'' the Fire Lord said then walked out of the doorway, Tsunade knew that the way the Fire Lord said the full name of the village he wasn't happy_

 _When everyone were in the center of the village expect for Sasuke Uchiha who had willing left the village as well as the causes of Naruto's banishment and Sakura Haruno who tried to kill Naruto in a fit of raged, which got her arrested and beat down by all her former friends then, in the end, her parents warned her of her being disowned if she every that again. But they wouldn't let their daughter lives with them instead agreed with Tsunade to let her stay with Anko. The Fire Lord stands up tall and showed his face, which was a face, similar to the Fourths but older looking._

 _"Citizens of Konohagakure, first let me be clear with the fact that you are a bunch of MORONS. Excuse me I'm sorry, but I get upset when a village banishes a loyal and honest shinobi for no good damn reason. Naruto Uzumaki-no NARUTO NAMIKAZE the son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze nee Uzumaki was no is a hero to many people outside of Konohagakure. So let me tell you how much he did shall I. He helped the Land of Waves get free of a very bad tyrant, he stopped another like him a jailor of a demon from destroying Konohagakure, and he rescued and helped a daimyo._

 _Those are just three things of many he did and I was proud that one of my villages has a loyal and brave shinobi. I was also proud of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and of Konohagakure for producing a fine shinobi; until I found out that he has been beaten, starved, had been called a demon and almost killed so many times in his life. But did he lash out of anger at you? Did he leave the village and swear that he would destroy you? No, he didn't, but instead became a shinobi and swears to protect you bunch of morons._

 _Let me tell you this before I get down to other business. Not only did you dishonor Minato Namikaze's last wish for his son to be seen as a hero by beaten, starved, call names to and almost killing his son when he was a kid. You then continue to dishonor the heroes by banishing their son, but not before his OWN teammate tried to kill him and his comrades' beat and pissed on him. Let me tell one more thing, YOU BUNCH OF FOOLS BANISHED MY GRANDSON'' the Fire Lord said, before going on to his other business leaving a shock and ashamed villagers, shinobis, kunoichis, councils and Hokage behind_

 _After that well shocking accouchement The Fire Lord took the Uzumaki and Namikaze fortune. He also told Tsunade that he was cutting their funding in half then he went to leave the village._

 _End Flashback_

Then couple days later, all the villages and the Lands ripe their alliances to Konoha up, causing the Fire Lord to give only B or C ranks missions to them as punishment to his grandson. Then Sakura had asked to be her apprentice, which Tsunade accepted. But it only wanted a day or two before Tsunade saw her stealing scrolls meant for Naruto from his parents, which Tsunade send Sakura flying out of her window for. Next was the civilian council tries to order her and the shinobi around, which got worse for them when they talked about the Fire Lord being under their thumb. Which was heard by the Fire Lord himself and he had them brought on charges, which led all their power over to him who in turn gives it back to the Clans' heads and Tsunade.

Next were Danzo and his root tried to spy on the Fire Lord and his wife, but like their son, they were fast like thunder or like a flash. The Fire Lord had Danzo charge and executed for his crimes, while his wife had all the root members get help. Tsunade never felt any safer with Danzo gone, but that doesn't mean all her problems went away. Gaara came to Konoha and kicked Sakura, Kiba and all the others who went after his friend butts and Tsunade dismisses it by saying she didn't see or hear anything. Later they had heard reports about another hidden village Shuku and Tsunade suspected that Naruto was the leader as Shuku is the name of the main village in her teammate's first book.

The next thing that happens was when Tsunade was working on paperwork when she fell unconscious. When she woke up again, she was in her prime and she was in the arms of her lover Dan Katō who was really alive. But

"Hokage-Sama, their people to see you" an ANBU said to her

"Thank you Yūgao, but why are you shock?'' Tsunade said/asked

Before Yūgao could answer Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno, two ANBU Shuku with a cuff Sakura and Hayate Gekkō entered her office. One of the ANBU hands her a letter saying it's from the Kokage. Tsunade opened the letter, while Hayate and Yūgao have been reunited.

 _"Granny_

 _It's me I'm the Kokage of Shuku, Naruto Namikaze-''_

The group saw Tsunade barely reading the first sentence before she stands up and then fainted.

 _Back to Shuku_

When Sasuke finishes telling Ryu, Hayate, and Naruto all about Konoha; they all had different reactions. Ryu didn't feel anything remorse from them as they were the ones who did it themselves. Hayate kind of feel the same way as Ryu, but he felt sorry for them. Naruto, on the other hand, hopes that Konoha can change and his grandfather didn't help with that and he still refuses to, even as a request from him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Shuku_

Asuma and Kurenai walked around the village and seeing all the clans, which was many. Shuku has more Clans than Konoha and maybe other clans as well or so Asuma thinks.

"What's this?'' Asuma asked Kurenai doesn't know either

"That building is Atelier, its run by both the Alchemy Clan and the Potter Clan. Members of Alchemy Clan aren't all related, but they treat each other as family. Some members got marry and either stayed in the Alchemy Clan or moved into either their wife or husband's Clans. The Potter Clan members however indeed related, but they don't marry each other like their ancestors did. The Potters Clan also adopts others like them." A voice behind them said, causing the couple of turns around

"Can't anyone be a like the Alchemy Clan or the Potter Clan?'' Kurenai asked the woman the voice belonged too, who was the same girl who Asuma saw before Inoko Yamanaka

"People used to become like the Alchemy Clan, but if only if you has the talents to become one of them back in their world. But ever since Naruto found them in our world, the talent only passed down by their genes. Potter family or Clan is just like other clans, their gift is only in their genes. But if you want to learn more of the Clans, you are welcome to walk with me back to my shop. We the Yamanaka clan run a flower shop'' Inoko said as they started walking

"Are you saying that most of these clans are from different worlds? Are you a clone or are you like Sakura Namikaze who's from an alternate universe?'' Asuma asked ignoring Kurenai's glare for the second question

"Yes very much so and Naruto doesn't treat them as different, but as equals like the rest of Shuku. Which is why more people seems what to life here, causing us to make Shuku even bigger, which is easy to do with the Potter Clan. Oh and I'm from an alternate universe where Inoichi and his wife had twins. '' Inoko said

Asuma and Kurenai are shocked that Inoko is Ino's twin from another world. She looks just like their girl, but when they are now seeing her up closes Inoko has ash blond hair and bluish-green eyes. Unlike her "sister" Inoko look just like Inoichi, beside her fair skin, face and eyes shape, which she, Ino and their mother all shared.

"Actually I'm not Inoichi and his wife only other "daughter", I mean I have sisters that like her and like me are Ino's twin sisters from alternate universes. I don't really know why people like us from alternate universes came to your world, but we are just lucky Naruto found us and allowed us to live here, but he did ask us if we wanted to live in Konoha with this world counterparts of our parents. Of course, we wanted to say here and because of that choice I ended up as one of the wives of my loveable husband the Kokage.'' Inoko said happily

"So you're also Naruto's wife? How many does he have?'' Asuma asked

"Yep and I don't know, I haven't counted because mainly as long as he loves us all equal we don't really care'' Inoko said

"I see, but can we meet a member of the Alchemy Clan and the Potter Clan?'' Kurenai asked for both Asuma and herself as Asuma is thinking over what Inoko said

"Yeah I know Naruto married one woman from both clan, but those two mainly the ones who run the Atelier shop and sometimes has to travel from place to place, if no clan members or families' members are available. But I think they are here in the village, but here in Shuku, everyone is busy. Oh-'' Inoko was cut off

"Inoko, come quick there's a problem with the shop'' a voice yelled

"Oh I'm sorry I have to go, but that woman over there is Karina Potter who likes me is the wife of NARUTO, BYE'' Inoko had to yell the last part as she kept on running toward her shop.

Asuma and Kurenai watched Inoko run, while the bright red-haired and bright green-eyed Karina Potter creeps up on them until

"Boo'' Karina said, causing both Asuma and Kurenai to jump

"What? How? Why didn't we didn't senses you?'' Asuma asked

"Easily, but I'm not telling you. I'm Karina Potter'' Karina said then introduces herself

"I'm-'' Kurenai was cut off

"Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi and baby Sarutobi twins'' Karina said

"What?'' Kurenai asked

"Wow'' Asuma said

"Yeah I'm that good and yes Kurenai you're having twins'' Karina said as she turned around

"Walk with me, I have to back to the shop'' Karina said as she started walking toward her shop

 _Kokage's office_

Naruto and Sasuke were still in Naruto's office, while Ryu and Hayate went to visit Kasumi and the others.

"Sasuke, I just remember did you guys ever made it to Land of Vegetable?'' Naruto asked

"Oh yes, we went there before Rōran and that was the only time Sakura didn't fall into a trap but was punch into one by Haruna. When we got to the Land of Vegetable and to see Haruna, your children were already asleep. But Haruna did let the teams see them if only they didn't wake them, but of course, Sakura had to make a sense because one of her favorite actors wouldn't talk to her, which causes her to scream. Which woke the 4-year-old twins and the newborn twins up, causing them to cry then Sakura notices that they were your children, which led her to scream louder. That made the children cries harder, which led Haruna one of the gentle people we know to get even angered.

This landed Sakura with bruises and a whole week with a horde of Toras. We couldn't help her, because of Haruna and I didn't want to risk my life just by getting in the way of an angry mama.'' Sasuke finish the story

Naruto just shook his head at Sakura's stupidly, his former teammate used to be so smart. What has to happen to her? Of course, he can't forgive her for what she did but doesn't mean he wasn't worried about her and where her path is leading her.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?'' Sasuke asked

"You just did, but you can ask another'' Naruto said smirking

"What is the deal with twins? I mean all your wives had twins'' Sasuke asked then said

"I don't know, maybe the luck of the draw, besides Sasuke don't you have a clan in Konoha to revive?'' Naruto said/asked, causing Sasuke to blush

"So you do have girls in mind then?'' Naruto asked again

Sasuke just got up from the chair and left through the door without giving Naruto answers.

"Well that was fun'' Naruto said

Naruto then got up, made two clones to do paperwork and left the office to meet with Karina.


	7. Chapter 7

_Shuku_

When Kakashi woke up, he found himself in a bed and next to him was a boy who looked like Obito, but with Rin's hair, brown eyes, face, and eye shape. The boy was just looking at him like he was trying to figuring Kakashi out.

"Kakashi, Kaname stop staring at each other now" Rin's voice ordered, causing both of them to look at her in the doorway with a tray of food.

Rin walked over to Kakashi and places the tray over his lap then ordered him to eat, which causes Kaname to laugh. Kaname went over to her son and smack the back of his head.

"Ouch I was just-"Kaname tried to explain

"I don't care, now go help your brothers to get ready-"Rin couldn't finish as Ren was already out the door

"Hmm they're a handful, but they are my children," Rin said smiling

Kakashi thinks back on his walk before he came to the Uchiha compound. He saw many clans, but the one clan he really couldn't understand was the Kamikaze Clan. The Kamikaze Compound looked empty; expect he heard cries and babies/toddlers laughter. He then turned toward Rin, while still eating the food and asked his question.

"Rin, can you tell me about the Kamikaze Clan?" Kakashi asked Rin

"Oh, you notices that did you?" Rin asked smiling

"I notice and heard cries and babies/toddlers laughter then yes I did. It looks empty" Kakashi said

"Yes well looks can be deceiving, just because you can't see them doesn't mean there aren't adults that take care of the children. Actually, Naruto made that clan name up with the adults and spirits that appeared here after Naruto's Justu. Naruto gave the Kamikaze name a meaning godly. There are also stories that go with the children in that clan." Rin was lost in thought after saying that

"What stories?" Kakashi asked

"Well, one of the stories is that some or most of the children are the sons and daughters of Naruto and goddesses or Naruto and gods. Actually, those stories are true, but we let people think that they are just stories. Naruto's children with Gods and Goddess were born from the Gods and Goddess. Although Naruto did give birth to some, but I don't really know about those times Naruto doesn't like to talk about that. There are other children in that clan that is Naruto's, but Naruto doesn't like to talk about their other parents.

The reason why you can't see them from the outside of the compound is because of Naruto, as well as others, put a barrier around it. Oh and before you say how can a male even if it's a Godly one give birth I don't know, but Naruto did say one of the Gods of another world, Apollo has a daughter with a mortal man." Rin explained

"How old was Naruto with the Gods and Goddess? Isn't Naruto fifteen?" Kakashi asked

"Yes as funny it is and did you bump your head or what? Naruto, my children, your children and others are like 19-20 year old. Oh does this mean you also forgot your age?" Rin said/asked, causing Kakashi to glare at her

"Relax Kakashi, it only natural to forget some things as it a sign of growing old. It's happened to everyone." Obito said from the doorway grinning

Kakashi just took his head and then notices that other kids were running around, meaning they had other children than the boys Athrun who he had heard and others. Rin notices his eye and told them they had more children than he told him or just Kaname. Kakashi then thinks about what Obito had said yesterday that he also have children. Once Kakashi ate all his food, Rin took his plate away and push pass Obito who flirted with her then walked after her. Kakashi got up from the bed and got dress; when Kakashi was dressed, he went outside of the compound to see Obito, Rin who was holding hands of toddlers and 19-20-year-old boys.

The first boy looked like Obito, but with Rin's eye and face shape. This must be Pikachu Uchiha Obito told him about before he fainted. Kakashi turned toward Kaname standing next to a third boy who looked like Obito with his father's face and eye shape, but Rin's brown hair and brown eyes. The fourth boy next to him really looked like Obito, making him a mini Obito more than his brother with Obito's hair, eyes, face and eye color/shapes.

The Fifth boy looks like also looked like Obito with his black hair and face shape, but with Rin's brown shape along with their brown coloring. The sixth boy kind of looked like Rin with her brown hair and face shape, but with Obito's eye shape along with their onyx coloring. Kakashi then looked at the toddlers who seem to be girls. The one holding Rin's left hand looked like Athrun and the one on the right look just like Kaname.

"Kakashi these are some of our children Pikachu, Kaname, Ren, Kohaku, Daisuke, Hibiki and our twins' girls Saya and Kaya," Obito said grinning

"Hi," Kakashi said shocked

"Obito, leave poor Kakashi along will you," a voice said behind Kakashi, causing him to turn around to see Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, a girl who looked like Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha and Izumi Uchiha

"Hi I'm Tsubaki Namikaze nee Uchiha and twin to Sasuke Uchiha from another world," Tsubaki said smiling

"What?" Kakashi asked shocked, but he tried not to faint until

"Hey, little flower; where your twins?" Obito asked

"Oh, Ayana is watching them as I can't find their father anywhere. Naruto moves so fast that I can't keep up with him." Tsubaki said rolling her eyes

That did it; Kakashi yet again fainted right in the middle of the two Uchiha families. Obito and Rin's sons looked at Kakashi then to each other and then ran yelling to their mother that they had places to be and things to do.

 _With Karina, Kurenai, and Asuma_

"I'm back," Karina said walking in her Atelier, when she, Kurenai and Asuma heard a huge blast and a yell of ouches.

"What was that?" Asuma asked

"That was my partner and one of Naruto's wives Ayesha Altugle-Namikaze. She's different and unique, but she is fun to be around. Well that is when she's not blowing the place up" Karina said, which causes Asuma and Kurenai to worry for their safety

"Hey Karina, I got oh hello Kurenai, Asuma," Naruto said walking into the Atelier

"Hello Naruto," both Asuma and Kurenai said

"Naruto want to you need?" Karina asked

"I need you to bring some potions, food, and meds to the Kamikaze clan and then to my father. Give my father this for me and Karina I will have to go out for a mission with Ryu and Hayate. Until I get back my father and the others former leaders will be in charge." Naruto then walked out the door

"Kamikaze Clan?" Kurenai asked

"AYESHA DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Karina yelled ignoring Kurenai

"YES I'M WORKING ON THEM NOW" a voice yelled back from the backroom

Karina then fills her basket with what Naruto had asked for then went to the door. Asuma and Kurenai followed her, wanting to know about this Kamikaze Clan. Karina told them that the Kamikaze Clan is basically made up by people with godly power and Naruto's children by gods and goddess. When they were in the Kamikaze Compound, Asuma and Kurenai saw things floating in the air and Karina told them that people called seraphim lived here among others. Kurenai then saw children running toward them.

"Those are all Naruto's children, the older ones he had when he was 15-year-old and-"Karina was cut off

"Fifteen? How?" Asuma asked

"We've no idea how Naruto gave birth, but Gods and Goddesses all have children with Naruto even the males Gods have children with Naruto. Naruto once told us one of is Godly lovers Apollo has a daughter with a mortal man. Naruto's other children are from the seraphim who can only be seen by certain people. Want to meet them?"

"Sure Kar-"Asuma was cut off

"Sorry I really need to deliver these, but Kyle can help you. KYLE OVER HERE" Karina said/yelled, before walking off

Kurenai and Asuma saw a black-haired and electric blue-eyed boy running toward them. Kyle looked like Naruto, so it easy to tell Kyle was his son. But to think Naruto had given birth to some of these kids, they really do feel sorry for him. But they admire him as well at least Kurenai did if he managed to survived labor so many times.


	8. Chapter 8

_Shuku, Senju Compound_

Hashirama Senju, his wife Mito, his brother Tobirama and his secret wife that he had wanted to keep hidden in their time Natsuhi Senju née Uzumaki were watching as their great-great grandchildren were having a meeting with Naruto and two others. Hashirama can see both of his two great- great- grandsons Kaisuma and Raisuma wanted to fight with Naruto about something. Hashirama will always be grateful to Naruto for creating that dangerous justu that brought them back among other things. Because of Naruto, he and his brother got to live again along with their wives who became young again in Mito's cases as Natsuhi had been killed too young. His and Tobirama's other brothers who all died before their time Itama and Kawarama were brought back as well as Hashirama's grandson Nawaki were all gained a second chance at living.

Because of Naruto, Hashirama met his great-great-grandsons and daughters that Tsunade never had and came from different universes where Tsunade did. Now Hashirama's great-great-grandsons are Kaisuma and Raisuma. Kaisuma is the head of the Senju Clan and the one who looked like him the most, while Raisuma looked like Dan Kato expect with Tsunade's eye shape along with their brown coloring. Well, what Mito told him, now their great-great-granddaughters Sara who looked like Tsunade, but with Dan's eye shape and their dark green coloring, his other great-great-granddaughter Azusa Uzumaki née Senju is one of Naruto's wives and looked like Mito the most like Kaisuma does to him.

Tobirama and Natsuhi met their great-great grandchildren from different universes, which was weird as they never had the chances to have children themselves. Tatsuma looks just like Tobirama like Kaisuma looks like Hashirama and like Kaisuma, Tatsuma and his siblings would die for Naruto. Tatsuma's brother Heisuma has blackish blue hair and bright green eyes. Their great granddaughters' names are Kusuma and Masuma, Kusuma looks like Natsuhi. Masuma has violet hair and brown eyes.

Hashirama watches as Kaisuma got mad and he can see his great-great-grandson wanting to tackle Naruto to the ground, but Kaisuma stopped himself and watches as Naruto leave the compound.

"What was that about?" Mito asked Kaisuma, who had walked over to them

"Naruto, Ryu, and Hayate are going on their own personal mission and refused to let others go with them. The last time they did this-"

"They will be fine," Raisuma said, cutting his brother off

Hashirama and Mito looked at each other and wonder

"WHAT"

The Senju then looked out toward the village with a question on their minds. What was that?

 _Uchiha Clan Compound_

When Kakashi woke up, he saw a girl who looks just like Rin and when she saw him staring she smiled at him

"Hey, I'm Rina one of Obito and Rin's many children from other worlds. I'm also one of the many wives of the Kokage Naruto Namikaze." Rina said simply

"Ma-many wives, just how many does Naruto have?" Kakashi asked

"Hmm if I have to guess around 88 or so," Rina said while making a thinking pose

"WHAT" Kakashi yelled and fainted again

"Opps, so that why Naruto didn't want me to take a guess," Rina said then heard people running

"Rina, what are you doing in here and not with your other sisters?" Obito asked

"What happen? First, we heard Asuma's scream then Kakashi's, oh please tell me you didn't tell Kakashi the main guess of how many of wives Naruto has? You know no one really cares just along at Naruto love you all" Rin said/asked as she stands next to Obito

"Opps," Rina said

"Rina" Obito and Rin both said

"It seems he like to faints doesn't he?" both Obito and Rin jumped then looked at Athrun

"But also what does it matter if Hatake knows how many wives our Kokage got? It's not like he's going to meet them all does most of them got jobs to do unlike Konoha the-"Rin turn to her right to Kaname who was standing next to Obito

"Don't you dare finish that young man?" Rin told him

 _Meanwhile outside of Shuku_

Hayate, Ryu, Naruto and Sasuke who refuse to let Naruto go without him. Naruto knew he couldn't use the "you're Konoha Shinobi" card as Sasuke would only fight them on that. Naruto knew his friend was only in Konoha for Hikari and would do anything for Hikari.

"So what are we going dope?" Sasuke asked

"We are going to find some of Victor's men and follow them to their base without letting them know we're there" Naruto answered Sasuke

"Alright let's go," Ryu said as he and Hayate walked ahead

Sasuke was told by Naruto that his, Ryu and Hayate's men had location a group of men camping near a river. While they were traveling Sasuke can't help to see that Naruto had already gone far ahead of him by becoming a great man and a great leader. While he's still trying to figure out; where exactly he belongs?

"Sasuke snap out it, we're here and it's not the time to daydream" Naruto hisses at him, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts

"There let's hide in the trees," Ryu told them as they jumped into the trees, so they can listen in

 _By the River_

"I can't understand why the boss sent us out here" one of them complains

"Because of you idiot, he wants his projects back plain and simple. But I do wish that he would've let me on the other team for Konoha to get someone named Haruno along with some others" another said to the one who complained and to himself

"Quiet your morons we don't know if ninjas are listening. Now pack up your things we are going back his wrath be damn it to freezing to set up a trap or finding this Shuku" the leader told them

 _Back with Naruto and the others_

"What's a group of morons," Sasuke said as Naruto smiled

"To be fair they didn't know we were here. Now Sasuke I need you to go back to Konoha-"Naruto was cut off

"What? And leave you-"Sasuke was cut off by Naruto

"Sasuke, Victor is trouble and if he have plans with the people of Konoha mainly the clans though Haruno is a mystery then it's not just snake face and the red coats you and the entire world have deal with," Naruto told him

"Let's go," Ryu told Hayate and Naruto but stared at Sasuke

Right then and there, Sasuke knew that Ryu had expected this and he has a plan to protect both Hayate and Naruto. So all Sasuke needs to worry about is getting to Konoha before those men do.


	9. Chapter 9

_Konoha_

Tsunade was having a wonderful day with Dan who tells her that her family is also back, but because of what Konoha had done refused to come back a place they don't even know anymore. It has made her sad and angry at the same time, she was sad as it was the truth the civilian council had too much power back then and that why she was angry. Tsunade is trying to fix Konoha the best she can, but without help from the villagers, it seems one-sided.

"Lady Hokage" an ANBU appeared in front of them

"Yes, what is it?" Tsunade asked

"Some men, they are attacking us and they have hostages included Sakura Haruno" the ANBU

"What get all the shinobis and get NOW" Tsunade ordered

Dan and Tsunade races to the direction the ANBU told them where the man was located, while the ANBU gather the shinobis. Did they meet up with Sasuke and two Hikari?

"Explain later," Sasuke said as he followed the screams

Tsunade followed, but she also took a look the second Hikari and he looked younger like Hanabi's age.

"LET ME GO"

They all heard Hanabi Hyuga's yell and that made them go even faster. Once they could see the men and one of them were holding Hanabi, they did hand signs. But Hikari, he jumped into the air and then landed a kick to the guy holding on to Hanabi freeing her.

"Thank you," Hanabi said to Hikari who smiled at her

"You're welcome," Hikari said to her

Sasuke, who got done beating five men, smirk as he knew that Hikari would end up with Hanabi like Naruto did with Hinata. Sasuke ran toward them

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked Hanabi

"Yeah, but those morons took my blood for something" Hanabi growled

"Why would they- "Sasuke thought as he realized the Spider Clan or this Victor want to make clones of the heirs, but Haruno is still a mystery

When they manage to take all the men down for the count, Tsunade and the others put them in the jail holders until they can connect the Fire Lord to take them to a prison. Sasuke then looks at Hikari and Hanabi then out to

"Naruki, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked a clone of Naruto who just appeared in front of him

"Sasuke have you seen Naruto and Hayate yet?" Naruki asked

"No, I been here fighting since I left them. Why?" Sasuke said/asked

"Because Ryu came to Shuku without Naruto and Hayate then-"Naruki was cut off

"What?" Sasuke asked

 _Shuku_

Minato Namikaze wanted to look for his son Naruto as did his other children who are a lot as some are Naruto's clones, from different worlds and the little ones that Kushina gave birth too. Yeah, he now has a whole clan of Namikazes, but some of Naruto's siblings from another world are just Minato's children and not Kushina's. Anyway like he had said he wanted to look for Naruto, but Shuku needed a Kokage just until Naruto is found and none of his daughters-in-laws wanted to take the job. So he was stuck with it as the Hashirama, Tobirama, and Hiruzen had all sided with his daughters in laws. Just then he heard the door to the office slammed open and Minato knew that Naruki told Sasuke.

"Namikaze, where is Ryu?" Sasuke growled, causing Minato to sigh and then looks up real fast as he heard an another slam to see Kushina had slam Sasuke face into the wall

"How many times, Sasuke does Mikoto and I have to remind you to call us by our names or Uncle Minato and Aunt Kushina?" Kushina shouted at Sasuke

"Kushina dear please stop slamming Sasuke's head against the wall, I doubt Sasuke likes it and I also doubt Naruto wants a destroyed wall" Minato pleas with his wife who let go of Sasuke

"Oh I'm so sorry Sasuke," Kushina told Sasuke who didn't answer

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Kushina asked

"He's out cold, Kushina please take him to the Rinha Clan," Minato asked Kushina who nodded

An hour had passed since the incident with Kushina and Sasuke, Minato was still in the office talking with Jiraiya, Hashirama, Tobirama and Hiruzen. When the door slammed open; causing Minato sighs once again. Hiruzen had to smile as the person who slammed the door, it's was Yuuko the black-haired daughter of Minato and one of his children from worlds that are not Kushina's. But why is Yuuko here? The last time they saw her was when they were saying goodbye to her when she had decided to move to Suna to be with Gaara. Before Naruto had created that dangerous justu that brought them back, Naruto and his clones "brothers" had found their other siblings from different worlds.

Out of all his half-sibling Yuuko is Naruto's most favorite and cherish one along with Naruto's clone Hikari, but Naruto will never admit that to anyone. Hiruzen had learned that Yuuko is very shy, but she can like Naruto at times.

"Dad, Sasuke, and Naruto are out as I can't find them anywhere. Oh I-I'm sorry-" Yuuko covered her mouth with both hands

"It's ok Yuuko, we're all done. Now, what do you mean they're gone? Like gone from Shuku or gone from the Rinha Hospital and in Naruto's case home?" Minato asked

"I-I b-believe t-they're not in S-Shuku anymore," Yuuko said quietly looking everywhere expect Hiruzen and the others

"She's still not used to talking with people around that's not her older brother Yuugo, Naruto or Kasumi. Poor girl and she must be terribly worried about Naruto" Hiruzen thought

Minato had to shake his head, it's was just like Naruto to run off to search for Naruto, after all, there are twins, even though Naruto is from an another world. She maybe has agreed to Sasuke's plan or made the plan herself and Sasuke went along with it because Naruto would've gone by herself no matter what. Minato looks up at his daughter and smiled.

"We'll find them don't you worry Yuuko," Minato told her

Yuuko smiled at her father and then turned around to walk out of Naruto's office and walked to the Namikaze Compound. From there, she went to her brother's house, which she used to share with him. That's was the best thing about their Compound, instead of all of their siblings sharing one house, Naruto helps them build their own to live in.

"Yuuko" a voice called out to her, causing Yuuko to smiled and look up to see her older brother Yuugo.

"Yuugo," Yuuko said running into his open arms

"It's will be alright, Naruto will come back to us he always does" Yuugo whispered to his sister as he led her inside and upstairs to her room.

Yuuko let her brother put her on her's old bed, so she can rest. When she had heard what had happened to Naruto and Hayate, she came to Shuku right away to see if it was true. When she learned that it's was true, she looked for Naruto as she looks so much like Naruto and acts just like him. She just wanted to be closer to Naruto again and then she learned that Naruto went to visit Sasuke Uchiha. She then went to see Naruto and Sasuke, only to find them both missing.

Yuuko can still remember when Naruto had found her and Yuugo. They were confused about where they were or how they got there. They had walked for what seem to be hours trying to find someone to tell them where they were. Naruto had found them walking pass Shuku and smiled at them. Naruto then listens to their story of their mother died giving birth to Yuuko and was raised by their single father Minato Namikaze until he had mysterious died, which Yuuko thinks he was murdered.

Naruto told them what world they were in and who he was to them. Both Yuugo and Yuuko took a shine to Naruto straight away. Pretty soon with Naruto as Kokage and with Yuugo went missing days after, Yuuko was worried that Naruto will disappear too and leave her all alone.

 **I will never leave you Yuuko, I promise**

 **I will always come back in a heartbeat for you, Yuugo and the others. Yuuko**

Yes, Naruto once promises that he wouldn't leave her and that he would always come back to her in a heartbeat, but he's a liar.

"Naruto is-"Yuuko was cut off

"Not a liar Yuuko" Yuuko look over to her bedroom door to see Yuugo with a tray of food

"Yuuko, he will come back to us. I have faith that he will and besides he hadn't let us down yet has he?" Yuugo said/asked setting the tray of food on the bed

Yuuko smiled as she knew her brother was right, Naruto will come back to them one way or another.


	10. Chapter 10

_Shuku, Senju Compound_

"Dammit, I knew Naruto going after Victor was going to end up this way. I should've gone with them."

Raisuma sigh as he watches his brother rant and rant about Naruto been missing and blamed himself for not going with Naruto. The truth is that Raisuma thinks that Naruto knew that this was going to happen.

" _But the question is-Oh no here comes Azusa_ " Raisuma thought as he watch as his sister walked up to Kaisuma and slap him

"Wha-"

"Kaisuma, knock it off Naruto will come home," Azusa said

"But-"

SLAP

"Azusa-"

SLAP

" _Oh I'm loving this_ " Raisuma thought in amusement and in the corner of his eye, he saw his other sister Sara and his cousins watching this too

"Azusa, can you-"

Slap

"STOP SLAPPING ME WOMAN" Kaisuma yelled at his sister much to their family's amusement

"I-slap-will-slap-if-slap-you-slap-thinking-slap-of-slap-the-slap-worst" Azusa said slapping Kaisuma until he got a hold of her wrist

"I will stop ok, Naruto will be fine. Better?" Kaisuma said/asked Azusa who got her hand back

"Better" Azusa said as she began to walk away

"Good you little-" Kaisuma muttered but stopped as Azusa glared at him

"What were you saying brother dear?" Azusa asked as she walked toward him with her hair flaming up like fire, causing Kaisuma to step backward

"Well-"Kaisuma was cut off

"RUN YOU FOOL" Raisuma and the others yelled together and watch as Kaisuma ran from the fuming redhead

 _Unknown location_

Hayate looks around at the cell that he was locked in, trying to find a way out of there and to find Naruto. The last thing he can remember is Ryu, Naruto and him following Victor's men back to their base. But then it was all goes blank after that, when he woke up he was already in this cell with Naruto nowhere in sight. Hayate was in the middle of thinking of a plan, when he sense someone and when came close and Hayate was annoyed.

" _Not another clone of Kasumi_ ," Hayate thought annoyed that Victor is still trying to make a weapon out of his sister's clones

"We don't have long Hayate, we have to get out of here and the others" the clone whispered

"The others, wait they're more clones? Who are the others? Where's Naruto?" Hayate asked his sister's new clone, but clone shook her head

"I don't know where they took him, but yes there are more of us. We-"

"I'm not leaving my friend and brother-in-law," Hayate told her firmly

"But-"the clone was cut off by Hayate covering his hand over her mouth

"Quiet, there two people coming our way" Hayate whispers

Hayate then slammed one of them against a wall, only to realize that it was Naruko. Hayate let her go and to toward the other person to see Sasuke who was looking at the clone.

"Another clone?" Sasuke asked

"There's more and she doesn't know where Naruto is. I'm going find him, you two go help the other clones" Hayate ordered

"Hey he's-"Naruko started, but stopped at Hayate's glare

"You just make sure he comes back alive," Sasuke said as he knew if he had fought Hayate, they were here all day

Hayate nodded then left the opposite way of where the clone was leading Sasuke and Naruko. Hayate kept on running on his path until he stopped as one member of the Spider Clan was standing in front of him. Hayate was now confused why the Spider Clan would be working for Victor. What is in it for them?

"Why are you helping him?" Hayate asked

"We're not, we're using him our leader want something only that man can give him" the Spider shinobi answered

"Who's him?" Hayate asked

"Now, now Hayate do you honestly think I would tell you the name of our leader?" the Spider shinobi asked smirking, before reaching behind his back

"I wouldn't," a voice said behind the Spider shinobi

Hayate was glad to see Ryu and when he looks behind Ryu, he sees a group of Shuku Shinobis and a Kunoichi. A member of the Rinha Clan came up to Hayate to look him over as Ryu knocked the Spider out and him over to the Yamanaka kunoichi in their group.

"Did Naruto's father send you guys?" Hayate asked

"Yes along with others, but the other group went with Naruko, Sasuke and that new clone of Lady Kasumi" the Rinha shinobi answered after finishing up with him

"Did you get anything out of him?" Ryu asked the Yamanaka kunoichi

"No I need my sisters, he got a strong barrier protecting his mind" She answered Ryu

"Find, you carried him we need to find Naruto," Ryu said

"Ryu, when we were coming here I heard sounds coming from that way," one of the Inuzuka of the group said

"Then lead the way," Ryu told both the Inuzuka

Hayate was following them, he saw the hurt on the Shinobis after the way Ryu had spoken with them. But Hayate knew why Ryu was acting like this and it's because Ryu feels that Naruto and him getting kidnap was his fault, when it wasn't really. But if he tried to talk to him about it, Ryu just wouldn't listen to anyone except for Kasumi, Irene, and Naruto. Hayate was pulled out of his thoughts by Ryu grabbing his arm as they hid in the shadows while spying into a lab of sorts.

"Oh my" Hayate heard one of them whispered and he agreed with them

Inside the lab, they could see tubes and inside the tubes were clones of variant people included ones they all know. When Hayate walked over to the other door on the other side of the lab, he took a peek inside the next room and his eyes widen.

"Naruto" Hayate whispered, causing the others to rush over to see that Hayate was right. Naruto was strapped to a table unconscious and was hooked up to many machines

Before anyone could move to get Naruto, voices were heard and there sounded like they're coming their way causing Hayate and the others to hide. Hayate saw that the voices belonged to members of the Black Spider Ninja Clan.

"Where is he? Our leader will be furious if that leader of the Mugen Tenshin Clan takes Naruto back" one of the members who seem to be in charge asked/said angrily

"Do you think I don't know? I was in charge of watching Donovan and his men, I'm doing my job. What's you're excused for letting Haruno escape?" another member argued with the other

Hayate and Ryu shared a look, both wondering if these members are new as they don't since they were here.

"Or maybe the Black Spider Clan is spilt into two groups with two different leaders," Both Hayate and Ryu thought

"At least I got some of her blood to create clones of her as our leader requested" the member in charge barked back

"Yes, but-"the other member cut them off

"What?"

"There's someone here"

"Shit," Both Hayate and Ryu thought

The Spider ninjas were looking for them when they were blasted away by someone to the side. Hayate look to the side to see Kiara and her own group

"What are you, Kiara?" Hayate asked

"Shuku is-"Kiara was cut off by groans from the Spider ninjas

"You, our leader warned about you. No Gin-" one of the members was saying after seeing the Spider Hayate and Ryu's group had until they were cut off

"Enough we have to get out here and get" another Spider was saying until being cut off by Ryu

"Protect Naruto and the clones" Ryu ordered then chased after the two members who had managed to run away

Back with Hayate and the others, Hayate ordered both groups to get the clones and make sure that remaining unconscious Spiders were secure, so they can take them back to Shuku. Hayate and Kiara went to Naruto

"So what's about Shuku? Is it a mess?" Hayate asked as he unhooked Naruto from the machines

"Yes after we learned that Naruto went missing, we've tried to keep people calm by not telling them that their Kokage was missing. So we've been telling them that Minato was acting Kokage as Naruto was sick. But more and more people were asking to see Naruto and soon they realized that Naruto was missing. The citizens, shinobis, Kunoichis and the clans want to rage war against Donovan who they found out that Naruto was after him. Kasumi and the other wives of Naruto been trying to keep the peace, but I fear it won't last until Naruto is back." Kiara explained

"Well let's go, you guys got the clones? Yes, good now-Ryu what's wrong?" Hayate asked after he got Naruto into his arms

"They escaped with other Spiders who had clones with them," Ryu told them

"At least we got Naruto back and capture these Spiders plus the clones. Riku and his group should-"Kiara was cut off

"Riku's here too?" Hayate asked

"Yes and in his group are Pikachu Uchiha, Kai Hatake, Sosuke Sarutobi, Kaisuma Senju, Raisuma Senju and Ein plus more. But those six joined the group because they wanted to secure Naruto safely return and to kill Donavon. But now the questions are-"Kiara was saying until she was cut off

"Why is the Black Spider Clan working with Donovan? Why the clones? And who is this new leader of the Black Spider Clan?" Ryu asked the questions

"Let's get Naruto, the clones, and these Spiders back to Shuku and find out," Hayate said and they left the room to expect Ryu who stayed behind to do one last thing

 _Sasuke, Naruko, and the Kasumi's clone_

Sasuke and Naruko followed the clone to her fellow clones when they were stopped by Riku and his group. They didn't have time to talk as they heard the clone of Kasumi rushes inside a room, which turned out to be a lab. They saw dozens of clones of many people included some from Konoha. Ein walked over to a table and a computer. Ein type into the computer after looking into the papers and when he saw what was on the computer his eyes widen.

"Ein, what's wrong?" Raisuma asked as Ein unplug the computer then destroyed it

"We need to get back to Shuku" Ein told them picking up all the papers

Sasuke and the others helped the clones and others had to carry some of the clones. They then headed out of there and that's when they smelt smoke, looks like someone created a fire.

 **Note: For the Readers who want Canon look elsewhere, I'm not doing canon so if you want that you're not going find that here. So bye**


	11. Chapter 11

_Shuku_

When Minato heard that Hayate and his son was found and returned to Shuku, but his son was in Hayate's arms. He races to the Rinha's hospital when he was there and was in Naruto's room. He saw Naruto lying peacefully asleep, but Minato can feel that there was something wrong.

"Minato" Kushina whispers and Minato turned to look at his wife

"Kushina what-"Minato was cut off

"Minato" Minato turned to look at Mimi Rinha

"Mimi, what wrong-"

"Minato, Hayate and the others brought the Kokage like this. We've tried to wake him up, back nothing we did work. They did something to him as Hayate told us he was hooked up to many machines. Maybe the prisoners may know some things, but-"Mimi was cut off

"Wait what prisoners?" Minato asked

"Oh they didn't go to you right away, well Ryu and the others brought clones they found, Hayate and Naruto here. There still here, but Ryu and the teams took the prisoners to the Yamanaka Clan." Mimi explained

"Where's Hayate's room?" Minato asked

"Hmm lets me-oh room 101 on the next flo-"Mimi was cut off by Minato running past her in a flash, causing her spin around

"MINATO" Kushina yelled as Kasumi who was in the room rush to Mimi's side

"Thanks, Kasumi," Mimi said after Kasumi help her stop spinning

Minato was running through the hospital toward room 101, Kushina was right behind him trying to catch up to her husband. Kushina stop next to room 101, but

"Minato you got to stop or else you will-"

 **SLAM**

"Oh that's got to hurt" Kushina, doctors, and nurses all thought as Minato slammed into the wall

Hayate was lying in the bed as Ayana had told him to stay or she would break his bones to force him. He was trying to relax until he had heard a slam, causing him to walk toward the doorway to see Kushina, Naruto's mother annoyed and Minato was being looked at by the doctors and nurses.

"Oh Hayate, let's get inside so that they can take care of this idiot," Kushina said leading them back inside and Hayate sat on the bed, while Kushina sat in a chair

"Hayate I have to ask how you and Naruto got kidnapped?" Kushina asked

"I don't really know, but I do know whoever it was Naruto said Sasuke's name," Hayate said, confusing Kushina

"But wasn't Sasuke in Konoha? Ryu told us-"Kushina was cut off by a voice

"I can help with that," a voice said, Hayate and Kushina to look at the doorway to see Inoko Yamanaka

"Inoko, what do you know?" Kushina asked

"Well my sisters and I broke down the walls surrounded the prisoners, but that's wasn't the most shocking thing today," Inoko said

"Why?" Kushina asked

"Because these members of the Black Spider Clan-"Inoko was cut off

"Wait for the Spider Clan? Didn't they go into hiding or something?" Kushina asked

"I don't know about the Black Spider Clan you might have known about, but this Spider Clan is a different one than them. But-"Inoko was once again cut off

"Are you telling us that we now have two Black Spider Clans?" Hayate asked

"Yes, but I don't think your and Ryu's version of the Black Spider Clan is involved Hayate. From the papers, Ein found and brought to the Nara Clan to look at-"

"Wait what papers?" Kushina and Hayate both asked and Inoko was getting annoyed

"Yes Ein found some files and we learned that the main branch of the Spider, which is what we're calling your and Ryu's version Hayate had started cloning to get more powerful ninjas. This new Spider Clan leader was the first to be created and he's a clone of an Uchiha, but-"

"It has to be a clone of Sasuke, which means that the Sasuke Naruto saw before we were knocked out was-"Hayate started

"The Leader of this Black Spider Clan" Kushina finished

"Hmm, looks like we going to have problem even more so if these files are correct," Inoko told them

"Why?" both Hayate and Kushina asked

"Well according to these files about the people and their clans and families, he had cloned. There are some powers or some-"

"So you're saying that this clone of Sasuke Uchiha is like Kiara and he's trying to create his own powerful clan with superpower ninjas?" Hayate said/asked

"Hmm yeah pretty much, but these are just normal clones," Inoko said

"Clones of whom?" Kushina asked

"Well, the prisoners are clones of Naruto whose name is Ginta, another clone of Hinata whose name is Snow, another two clones of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno and the rest are of Konoha Eleven as Hinata liked to call her, Naruto and their former's teammates. The others clones that Ryu and the teams brought here are still in this hospital, I was going to visit some of them right-"Inoko was cut off by Kushina

"I will go with you," Kushina said

Hayate sat in his bed watching Kushina and Inoko leave his room, but he was also thinking of this new clan of Black Spiders. If the ones he, his sisters and Ryu knew created this clone of Sasuke Uchiha only for this said clone to start his own version of the Black Spider Clan then they would be hunting this clone that they created down for betraying them. Well, that is if they didn't let him leave or start his version of their clan, but if they did then the two Spiders Clans are working together. But Hayate doubts the latter and what was he doing to Naruto? Why did he take them both and not just Naruto?

"Wait didn't Inoko say that Ein that clone of mine found the files," Hayate thought to himself, before getting up and running out of the room

Hayate kept on running ignoring the Rinha members who wanted him to get back to bed. Hayate run all the way to the Shuku's Mugen Tenshin Clan to see Ein, Ryu, Riku, Momiji, Kiara, Ayana, and Ayane all talking in a group.

"Hayate, what are you doing here?" Kiara asked as she was the only one who can see the entrance of the clan, causing the others to look at Hayate

"Ein, where's are those files that you found?" Hayate

"There are not so many files just stacks of papers that I had Ayana here put into files, but if you want them there in the house," Ein said to Hayate

Hayate followed Ein through the main house, where Ein was leading him and the others. Once Ein led them to his office, Hayate sat in the office's chair and flip through the files.

"Hayate, what are you looking for?" Riku asked, but Hayate didn't answer

Hayate was looking through the files, which some are histories of some clans and families. Hayate look at the files of the Uzumaki Clan and the Namikaze Clan, which really was a clan and where Naruto's father Minato Namikaze came from. Hayate looked at Ryu.

"Ryu, did you know about the Namikaze Clan?" Hayate asked

"Why?" Ryu asked

"Because this leader or whoever made these found out some interesting things about the Namikaze Clan being made up by a variant of people included those of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan and the Mugen Tenshin Clan among others. This even has notes on Naruto's father Minato's parents. It's said that his parents were each from either clan and had a bloodline to add to it. Minato Namikaze's father was a Dragon Ninja from the Hayabusa Ninja Clan and the mother was from the Mugen Tenshin Clan. Their Kekkei Genkai is passed down to them by their grandparents as their parents were skipped." Hayate said

"Hinata told me that they always get their clan's Kekkei Genkai-" Ayana said

"But Ayana, what happens when they have more than one Kekkei Genkai? Or it can be that they were just unlucky." Kiara asked/said, Riku smiled and looked at Ryu who looked troubled and he knows why

"I don't know why Ryu and I didn't know about the Namikazes, but if this leader whoever he is-"Riku was cut off

"A clone of Sasuke Uchiha who is like you Kiara" Ein said

"Goody" Kiara whispers

"Is trying to make a clone of Naruto like Kiara then we're in trouble if even one of the Naruto's clones have abilities like Kiara plus with the fact that Naruto is also a part of Ryu and mine's clan-" Riku was cut off

"He's also an Uzumaki and from their file, the Uzumaki also had some sort of supernatural abilities although none of the pass Uzumaki's had inherited them. So my guess is that-"

"That this clone of Sasuke is trying to create a clone that has all the clans' abilities," Ryu said, cutting Hayate off

"That's just great," Ayane said

Hayate and the others just looked at each other in silenced, until the door to the office slammed opened. Hayate and the others looked toward the door to see Kasumi.

"Naruto's awake," Kasumi said

Kasumi was kind of nervous of all the stares; she had gotten from Hayate and the others.

"What?" Kasumi asked, causing Ein, Ayana, Kiara and Riku to smiled

Hayate and Ryu looked at each other and got ready to followed Kasumi back to the hospital.

"Oh and Hayate, Kushina said to tell you that you're in trouble and mom is here," Kasumi said

Hayate just shakes his head, ever since his mother met Kushina; his mother Ayame been laying down her own set of rules on Ayane and him. Oh this will be fun


	12. Chapter 12

" _Where am I? Who?" a voice of a young man with yellow blond hair, sun-kissed skin and three whiskers marks on each cheek asked_

" _You're safe my friend I've got you Naruki" A voiced belonged to a black haired, Onyx eyed man said_

" _Naruki? Is that's my name? Who are you?" Naruki asked_

" _Yes your name is Naruki Namikaze and I'm your friend Sosuke Uchiha," Sosuke said_

" _I don't-"Naruki was cut off_

" _It's okay Naruki, you don't have to remember," Sosuke said softly as the other people looked on as their leader does his work_

" _Man, that clone doesn't look any different than the others clones of the Kokage Naruto Namikaze." One of them whispers to the one next to him_

" _Quiet, do you want-"_

" _Oh no Serena let him speak his mind, do you have something to say, Kyle?" Sosuke said/asks_

" _Yeah, I do you created us to be what exactly? You have us kidnapped people from all over nations included the Kokage of Shuku to make this super shinobi, which is a myth by the way. So tell me why should we follow you anymore?" Kyle shouted at Sosuke as Naruki look at the scene and then Kyle hit Sosuke_

 _That's when the whole room is engulfing in a red light and the only thing you can see is Naruki's glowing red eyes._

When Naruto opened, he saw that he's in the hospital in Shuku and when he turned his head to the right he saw his mother who's holding his right hand. When Kushina saw that Naruto was looking at her, she called out to Kasumi who ran to hug Naruto before telling both Naruto and Kushina that she was going to get Hayate and the others.

"Naruto are you alright? Do you remember what happened? If not the-"

"I remember mom," Naruto said quietly, which unease Kushina

Kushina began to say something else when Hayate along with Ryu and Kasumi arrived. Naruto looked at them then to Kushina who got the hint that Naruto wanted her to leave. Kushina looked at both Hayate and Ryu then back to Naruto and nodded her head, before leaving the room with Kasumi. After they left the room, Ryu shut the door and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Hayate took over Kushina's chair next to Naruto's bed.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Hayate asks

Naruto told them about what he had done saw in his "dream", but Naruto's sure that it wasn't a dream at all. If it was indeed real, the clone of Naruto's named Naruki have powers and dangerous ones at that. Something must be done before things get more out of control.

"How did you see this Naruki in the first places? I thought you and Rinha Clan solve the clones and originals DNA problem? Also even if you didn't I doubt you would be able to see your clone through their eyes or even dream about them." Hayate asks/said as Ryu remained silent

"Ryu, what's on your mind? Feel free to share" Naruto asks/said

"Perhaps you have this power too, but it's locked inside of you. This gives you more connected to Naruki as he is a perfect clone of yours than your other clones. If you can surely see through his eyes, then perhaps he can see through your eyes or it can be one way. The question is why this clone of Uchiha has created a clone with the mysterious powers of the Uzumaki clan as well as the other powers." Ryu said

Naruto thought over what Ryu had said and what reason this clone of Sasuke has to create clones in first places.

"Your father thinks that this clone of Sasuke wants an army of super Shinobis" Naruto heard Hayate say

"That's doesn't seem right, why would Sosuke create Naruki and more clones just for an army? When I saw through Naruki's eyes, those other clones Kyle and Serena didn't look like they had any powers like Naruki did. So Sosuke wanted an army is out, so why would-unless" Naruto thought, then turned to Ryu

"How was Sosuke made and when was he created? I think Sosuke just want others like him, clones of members of clans and such to create his own village. One-"Naruto was cut off

"One that will be impossible destroyed, even by the Black Spider Clan the one Hayate and I know." Ryu finishes for Naruto

"But he seems fixated on you and that's why he's created clones of you and even making deals with the devil just to create the perfect one Naruki. Why? When he mad others like Ginta. Who's Sosuke" Hayate sad/asks and he did make a point

"Sosuke is the name of Sasuke's clone and I think he was created long before he even came out of hiding or whatever and he saw my and Sasuke's relationship and somewhat friendship/rivalry. So he-"

"So Sosuke was created maybe during you and Uchiha were still kids and Sosuke had watched you two relationships and grew envious of that. So he wanted his own Naruto Uzumaki of his own." Ryu simply said

"Do you remember him getting taken?" Hayate ask and Naruto was trying to remember

"I remember once Team Seven with on a joint mission with Team Eight and we were knocked out by someone. Wait-"

"So maybe Sosuke isn't the only clone the original Black Spider Clan had created. They had also created clones of you, Haruno and others; but the clone of you and Sosuke may not have the same relationship as you and Uchiha." Ryu finishes for Naruto

"Ryu, my friend are you going to keep finishing my sentences for me?" Naruto asks annoyed, causing Ryu to smirk

"I will do what I can to find out what I can about these clones and if the Spiders had created more than Sosuke," Hayate said as he stands up

"If they did, we need to find them as the clone of you Naruto might know everything about Sosuke," Ryu said holding the door for Hayate and looking out of the door

"Hayate, your mother is here and coming this way," Ryu said as Ayana stopped at the doorway

"Naruto, Hayate I'm glad you are both alright, you are both alright?" Ayana said/asks as she rushes to hug them and releases them

"We are alright Ayana/mom," both Naruto and Hayate said at the same time

Naruto watches as Hayate led his mother out of Naruto's room, Naruto and Ryu's eyes connected and then Ryu left. Naruto knew that Sosuke is up to something, but what? That is the question

"Looks like I have sent a letter to them," Naruto thought, before getting up from the bed

Naruto unhooks himself from the machines and several nurses run into his room.

"Kokage, what're you doing? Please get-"

"Enough just get me clothes. I've got things to do NOW" Naruto said/yell telling the nurses that their Kokage means business and things are happening that he can't be ignored for all of Shuku's safely

"Right away Kokage," one of the nurses said, before running out of the room

When she came back with clothes, Naruto asks all of them to leave and they did. When he finishes getting dressed, he walks out of his room and made his way back to his office. While he walks, he wonders about Sosuke and his connected with Naruki. Once he made it to his office, he saw his father who was looking at paperwork. When he looks up at Naruto, his face lit up

"Naruto, you're-"

"Dad gets out please," Naruto said calmly

"What?" Minato asks confuses

"Please get out of the office" Naruto repeated and Minato look at his son's eyes, and right then he knew Naruto is hiding something from him

"Alright son, I will leave," Minato said, stepping around the desk and toward the door as Naruto walk toward his desk

"Son, please be careful. Whatever you're doing" Minato said as Naruto look up as him

Naruto didn't say a thing and when Minato left, he started writing a letter to a person or two.

 **AN: for those who read Reading Good Enough and Reading My Immortal Dads, they will be on Archive of Our Own**


End file.
